


Surprised

by Crazycrash



Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Trans Yellow Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869241
Kudos: 2





	1. Intimidation

It had been two years since Belle and Yelena got married and life was good. Let’s just say they were perfect for each other and had very few or rare fights about things. Yelena would just tease Belle that would be forgiven with a hug or gift. Their friends also have changed with big changes in their life. Topaz was in a relationship with Aqua, Sapphire was pregnant with Ruby’s child and a few months ago gave birth to a girl named Garnet, Lapis was actually confirmed pregnant with Jasper as she one day called Belle to tell the news. Yelena also got the news from Jasper from a text. Yelena had a job from her mother’s company and sometimes it would be stressful but who would pay the bills not saying that Belle worked from home. What didn’t change was Yelena’s YouTube channel which after years now had about 3 or 4 million subscribers. She would still voice comic dubs but she would also play games with the characters she was voicing. She had long lost forgot about her plushies now that she was an adult. Yelena was working on some paperwork that she brought from work to work at home. Yelena sat in her office while Belle sat on the couch watching tv. Something made Belle notice something. Yelena would work and they would sometimes be busy for each other but they still shared their love. Belle however thought that she had almost everything.

_Everything_

Since Belle’s job was simple and she could finish early, usually her free time would be cooking or watching a show on the television, but she would feel lonely. In other words there was no point of Belle having a job, Yelena worked in her mother’s company which made money plus her YouTube channel got views. Belle felt by herself during the day and wanted to change that. She gave a call to Lapis.

”Hello” Lapis said.

”Hi Lapis” Belle said.

”Oh Belle hi, how is everything going” Lapis said.

”Good just watching a show, how about you” Belle asked.

”Well instead of morning sickness and cravings, I’m okay” Lapis said.

“Oh my say, can I talk you about something” Belle asked.

”Sure” Lapis said.

”Yelena is always working and usually I’m alone at the house, I feel like I have almost everything except I’m missing something” Belle said.

”As in what” Lapis said.

”Yelena and I both love each other very much but I want to do something else with our love” Belle said.

Lapis was silent on the phone which meant for Belle that she was thinking.

”I have an idea” Lapis said.

”Yeah, what is it” Belle said.

”Did you guys ever talk about starting a family” Lapis said.

”As in kids” Belle said.

“Yeah like Jasper and me, expecting a child” Lapis said.

”Actually I never thought of that before” Belle said.

”Hey listen Jasper is calling me” Lapis said.

”Oh okay, that’s actually why I wanted to talk to you about that but thanks Lapis, bye” Belle said.

“Bye” Lapis said before hanging up.

Belle was thinking about Lapis’s idea of what she said. Yelena and her would sometimes do it but Yelena would always wear protection when they did it. Belle thought about it and began to walk towards Yelena’s office. She saw her wife looking at her laptop and noticed her wife standing there.

”Belle what’s wrong” Yelena asked.

Belle came closer and Yelena stood up from her chair to look at her wife.

”Can we talk about something” Belle said.

Yelena just nodded and Belle took her hand towards the couch to talk about the topic. Once they sat down Belle started telling about her phone call with Lapis.

_15 minutes_

Yelena was surprised and had no words to form as she heard what Belle said. This was real and both had to talk about it. After a couple of seconds of thinking and seeing Belle’s puppy face Yelena blushed.

”I actually have had dreams about starting a family” Yelena confesses.

Belle eyes widen and Yelena smiled.

”I had a dream in which I showed our child my childhood video games” Yelena chuckled saying that.

”So...what your saying is” Belle started.

”Yes Belle, I have as well thought of starting a family” Yelena said.

Belle smiled and hugged her wife.

”You know what that means” Belle said in Yelena’s ear.

Yelena nodded and swallowed. Belle’s hands were wandering and touching Yelena’s covered chest. She started going at the end of the shirt and started to pull it up making Yelena raise her arms. Once that was gone Belle started to touch her toned stomach while zipping the zipper of the jeans her wife was wearing. Yelena just stood still as her wife was making her red and weak. Yelena was breathing hard over the light touches Belle made towards her private. She could feel her hand resting on her bulge, then coming back the her stomach.

“Come on Belle, s-stop teasing” Yelena said.

”But I like you this way, weak” Belle whispered in Yelena’s ear.

Belle’s hand grabbed her member and Yelena jumped at the touch. Belle let a smirk and started to stroke it. Yelena let a deep sigh as her wife kept moving her. Belle’s hand was stroking her fast and just this Yelena was almost done until Belle’s hand stopped. Yelena whined and Belle started to take her clothes off first.

”Don’t you think we should do this on the bed” Yelena asked.

Belle stopped and smiled.

”That’s a good idea love, let’s go” Belle said.

She grabbed the front of Yelena’s bra and made her stand up and walk towards their king sized bed. Yelena sat on the bed while Belle locked the door and getting closer to her love. Belle grabbed her head and began to kiss the life out of her. Yelena kissed Belle’s neck forming bruises and bite marks. Yelena separated from Belle to remove fully her pants and began to have their session again. Belle made Yelena lay on her back as she sat on top of Yelena’s chest having their privates touching together. Belle lifted her hips and settled on top of Yelena’s member. She lowered herself and gave a moan at the stretch. Yelena also let a moan of the tightness of Belle’s walls. After a couple of minutes to adjust Belle moved her hips and when she was ready Yelena thrusted up making Belle moan. Minutes passed and Belle’s hair was messed up and both were panting as they took each other. Yelena sat up a bit and Belle lowered her head on Yelena’s shoulder. Belle let a cry as she soon came.

”We’re not done here” Yelena said in Belle’s ear.

Belle nodded and it was her turn to be on the bed with a different position. Belle’s face was covered with pillows and she grabbed them as Yelena was the one who was on her knees behind Belle. She spanked Belle’s ass which earned a yelp. Yelena growled and began to position herself against Belle’s entrance. Without warning Yelena began to thrust and Belle grabbed the pillows hard. Yelena then grabbed Belle’s hips and made her body go lower as Yelena was thrusting hard inside her. Belle was holding two pillows for life and began to be a moaning mess.

”M-more” Belle yelled.

Yelena let a deep laugh and began to pound inside her. Yelena couldn’t see her wife’s face but she knew she was having fun. Belle had hearts on her eyes as her body moved from all the movement and her hips met her wife’s thrusts.

”I’m close” Belle said.

”Me too” Yelena said as she pounded harder.

Belle’s walls were tightening around Yelena’s member and Yelena let a growl. Yelena grabbed Belle’s hips and still began to pound inside her.

”I love you Belle” Yelena shouted.

”I love you to Yelena” Belle yelled as her orgasm hit her.

Belle had stars in her eyes while Yelena let a growl as she also came. That was the moment where Yelena’s juice hit Belle’s womb and knew the job was done. Yelena removed herself and laid her chest on Belle’s back carefully.

”You okay honey” Yelena said as she moved a bit of hair from Belle’s face.

”I’m better than okay” Belle panted.

”Good I’ll keep you safe” Yelena said as she moved in the other direction.

Belle slowly moved her head and body. She laid her head on Yelena’s shoulder. Both looked at each other having a smile.

“Looks like we did it” Belle said.

”Yes and now we wait” Yelena said as she drifted to sleep and felt a kiss on her forehead.

Belle then felt tired and both slept holding each other lightly and having warmth.   
  



	2. Confirmed

It had been three weeks since they did it and Belle didn’t feel any change. Yelena went to work and Belle once again left by herself at their home. She noticed that her period didn’t come so she quickly grabbed her purse and went to the local store to purchase a pregnancy test. Once arriving back home, Belle immediately went to the bathroom to do the test. Belle bought two just in case something happened and she followed the instructions carefully. After waiting for 10 minutes Belle went back the see the test that she left on top of the toilet seat. She grabbed the first test and it showed two red lines. Belle had her eyes widen and quickly got the empty pregnancy box to see what the lines meant.

One line = negative

Two lines = positive 

Belle dropped the box and tears began to form in her eyes. She grabbed the second pregnancy pen which she also did once using the bathroom and it showed the same thing. Belle was forming a smile and knew she had to do a surprise to Yelena. She called Sapphire, then Lapis, and Aqua to tell the news. Other than Aqua saying Belle had hard sex, Sapphire and Lapis congratulated her. Belle then went to the kitchen and got out the recipe book full of sweets and decided to get all the ingredients out. Since she went to the store she as well grabbed a few colors of frosting. After an hour of mixing all the ingredients for the cake that looked really tasty and pretty, Belle put the mixing in the oven and waited till it was heated up. She looked up on the internet pregnancy surprises and found a picture of a design that would be simple to decorate on the cake.

“This we’ll be just fine” Belle said as she paid attention to the picture.

_1 hour later_   
  


Yelena parked her car in front of the closed garage door and made herself towards the house’s front door.

”I don’t want to do anything except make a video” Yelena said to herself as she got her house key.

Belle heard the door lock make a click and she put the cake behind a counter that would face her back. Belle heard a door open and close and then silence. Belle knew her wife was taking her shoes off before hearing footsteps coming quietly. Belle saw her blonde wife coming towards her.

”Hi honey” Yelena said as she gave Belle a kiss.

”Hello my love, I have a surprise” Belle then said.

”Oh” Yelena told.

Belle nodded and told her wife to close her eyes. Once reassuring that Yelena’s eyes were close, Belle turned and brought the cake in front of Yelena at the table counter. Belle told Yelena to open her eyes and Yelena’s eyes landed at the cake. Belle wasn’t going to make the surprise simple so she chose a clue about her pregnancy.

“I’m in her oven” Yelena said out loud.

”Yeah figure it out” Belle said.

”Uh okay... in her oven?” Yelena said again as she thought.

”I don’t get it” Yelena said dumbfounded.

Belle started to laugh and Yelena had a big smile at her face and began to think again.

”I seriously don’t get it” Yelena laughed out.

”I’ll give you a hint, a cake has many ingredients right?” Belle asked.

”Yeah, eggs, sugar, flour” Yelena said.

”Okay and when you put them in a oven they mix and make the dough bigger right” Belle laughed out.

”Yeah” Yelena said.

”Okay and think of us” Belle responded.

Yelena had her serious face on and began to think harder.

”The ingredients are us?” Yelena asked.

Belle nodded and Yelena knew she was getting somewhere so she still thought.

”Who’s the oven” Yelena asked.

”Me” Belle said.

”Okay now let’s see, both of us are the ingredients and your the oven” Yelena began.

”When they mix and put it inside the oven, the dough grows” Yelena said.

Belle nodded rapidly.

Yelena thought of the day they both were intimidated and romantic. The clues were getting closer and tried again.

”Ingredients are us, your the oven... that means the dough that’s growing inside you is” Yelena said before she stopped.

Yelena looked at Belle and Belle had a smile on her face. Yelena was forming a happy smile.

“Belle are you pregnant” Yelena asked.

Belle nodded and Yelena rushed towards her to give her a big hug. Belle was laughing and soon tears were forming in her eyes.

”Were going to be parents” Belle cried.

Yelena let go and began to clear Belle’s face from her tears. She had a weak smile and kissed her.

”I’m so happy to be a parent, we can do this together” Yelena said.

Both we’re holding hands and Yelena comforted her wife.

”It’s okay Belle” Yelena said.

”I know it’s just that I’m so happy” Belle said as she got the remaining tears away from her face.

”Me too, I want to spend time with you and make sure nobody hurts you or our child” Yelena said.

Belle nodded and both shared a kiss. The day wasn’t over as Yelena took Belle to her recording room where Yelena would make her videos. She saw Yelena grab a camera and began to record.

”Guys I want you guys to know that Belle is pregnant” Yelena excitedly said to the camera.

Belle waved and she touched her stomach.

”I want everyone to know with this change, my videos are going to change with their schedules but that won’t change my content” Yelena said.

After Belle talked to the camera for 5 minutes she stepped out of the room and headed once again to the kitchen to cut a piece of the cake that wasn’t touched. She cut two slices and put them each in a plate and waited for her wife to come. Once Yelena came out of the office she saw the cake slices for her.

”I forgot this was also meant to eat” Yelena said as she grabbed a fork.

Belle chuckled and grabbed herself as well a fork. Yelena took a bite and she smiled as she felt the sweetness hit her tongue and enter her stomach.

”How is it” Belle asked.

”It’s amazing, I do love myself sweets and this is great” Yelena said.

”Thank you honey” Belle said.

Both ate their slices and Yelena started to talk.

”Did you tell anyone” Yelena asked.

”Only Aqua, Sapphire, and Lapis” Belle said.

”Alright I’ll have to tell my friends as well but sooner or later” Yelena said.

”Yelena“ Belle said.

”Yeah” Yelena said.

”We’re going to be parents” Belle said.

”I know and I will love it” Yelena said.

Both smiled and they were continuing their day like any other but instead, Belle had Yelena’s and her child inside her tummy.


End file.
